The purpose of the Michigan Center for Urban African American Research (MCUAAAR) Methods and Measurement Core (MMC) is to provide less experienced investigators with opportunities to expand their knowledge and understanding of the methodological challenges inherent in conducting research on racial/ethnic health disparities in elderly African Americans. To accomplish this goal, the MCUAAAR MMC will help junior investigators to conceptualize theory-driven research, critique measures standardized on European Americans, and address socio-cultural issues relevant to the recruitment of African American elderly to research studies. The MMC will also serve as a focal point for research scientists working in other sections of the MCUAAAR to ensure that comprehensive procedures are considered for managing the scientific research process. These loci will permit the MMC to apply its background in medicine, psychology, public health, nursing, research methods, and statistics to age-related empirical studies of African American health. Specifically, MMC personnel will expose the pilot investigators to methodological principles pertaining to sampling, measurement, and coding methods using small and large data sets. A "hands on" approach will be used to incorporate the latest computer techniques and programs for appropriate analyses of multi-level sociometric, psychometric, and biomedical measures. These efforts are designed to encourage junior investigators to develop competitive research proposals (e.g., R01, K01) on health disparities. The goal is to provide the impact, process and evaluation mechanisms necessary to the cross-cultural dimensions of health disparities research focused on African Americans. The technical assistance provided by the MMC will provide the methodological foundation for a new cohort of ethnic scholars prepared to address the gaps in the nation's health agenda to eliminate racial/ethnic health disparities.